Strike Witches: What if?
by Doran Maya
Summary: Supplementary one shot based on Strike Witches: Worldwide Liberation. What if Kye Miyafuji's first appearance was when General Trevor Maloney disbanded the witches and took over their based for his warlock program.


**********Disclaimer: I do not own the Strike Witches franchise or any of the concepts and characters of said franchise. I do own all of the OCs and concepts created by me for this story. This disclaimer covers every chapter that has been or will be released for this story.**

* * *

**This is a supplement story for my Strike Witches: Worldwide Liberation. As this story would not be "canon" with the other one, it's separate. Hope you enjoy it. If you want to know who Kye Miyafuji is, please check out the story this one is based on.**

* * *

Strike Witches: Worldwide Liberation based What If Story

Chapter: What if Kye shows up when Trevor Maloney disbands the 501st.

* * *

"As of this moment today, the 501st Joint Fighter wing- the Strike Witches- is disbanded!" Maloney said.

The witches couldn't help but feel immediately surprised, shocked, and saddened.

"Hold on." a voice said from above. A new witch landed in front of the group.

"And you are?" Maloney said.

"You don't know?" she said. "My name is Kye."

"The witches are disbanded." Maloney said. "You may leave."

"The witches are disbanded says who?" Kye said. "You don't have that authority."

"I don't?" Maloney said. "I am General Trevor Maloney."

"I am Lieutenant General Kye Miyafuji, Supreme Commander of all Joint Fighter Wings." Kye said. "You may have one more star than me, but you do not posses the authority to overstep me in matters of witches." She jumped out of her striker unit and walked over to Maloney.

"Then you will be demoted and will have a court martial." Maloney said.

"It's quite the other way around." Kye said. She drew her sword and swung it at the warlock, discharging a blast of magic and destroying it in one hit. Mio was visually impressed by that feat.

"How dare you." Maloney said.

"How dare I?" Kye said. She ran up to him, grabbed him by the neck and slammed him into the ground. "How dare you. That witch you ordered to be killed, Yoshika Miyafuji, is my niece. That's right, you just picked a bone you can't chew." She stood up and planted her foot on his chest. "I have proof that you were using neuroi technology in the development of the warlock. You will get a court martial for this. And you are lucky. The other generals in the top brass saved your ass. I intended to kill you when I arrived."

"Lieutenant General, what is going on here?" Minna asked.

"Relax, Minna." Kye said. "The Strike Witches are not disbanded. You can rest assured that as long as I am around, the Joint Fighter Wings will not come under harm by headquarters." She sheathed her blade.

"You are a Miyafuji?" Yoshika said, half stunned.

"Hello, Yoshika." Kye said. "I haven't seen you since you were a baby. I'm proud of what you become. Ichiro would also be proud if he were alive."

Yoshika's eyes had tears in them as Kye walked over to her.

Kye hugged her. "I'm sorry for not being apart of your life until now."

"I have a question." Trude said. "You say you are her aunt? How are you that old and still able to fly?"

"My magic has not decayed." Kye said. "I'm twenty six years old and still as strong as ever."

"Thank you for coming, Kye." Mio said.

"Anything for a friend, Mio." Kye said. "I'm just thankful none of you carried out that order." The witches instantly had a look a fear in their eyes.

"Don't worry." Kye said. "I wouldn't have done anything to any witches. I'd have hit the problem at its source."

Maloney grabbed an intercom from his pocket and whispered orders to his crew to launch a second warlock. Seconds later, the witches saw it in the sky.

"I don't thnk so. Reppuzan!" Kye said. She launched a Reppuzan at the warlock, missing it by an inch.

"The Reppuzan." Mio said. "Where did you learn that?"

"My mother." Kye said.

"What's the Reppuzan?" Yoshika asked.

"It's a secret technique passed down in the Fuso Empire." Mio said. "Not many know it."

"We have to get going." Kye said. "That warlock is heading for the hive."

* * *

**This is just a small fun idea I thought of while watching Season 1 Episode 11 again.**


End file.
